thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace C Chief
Ace C Chief is Kevin's older brother, Sam and Ryder's friend and Austin's employee who supports Paw Patrol and their associates through a racing team known as Pawpatrol Racing (now branded as PawPatrolracing). Much of Ace's cars he has driven are based on the cars in numerous NASCAR events. Much of the cars that were exclusively owned by PawPatrolracing all had the PawPatrolracing logo (an exclusive PawPatrolracing badge in 2014 that was very similar to its corporate office was created for cars in the fleet to separate it from its office brand). Ace soon hears that Ryder is working in Sam's studios in Australia in 2017 which was beginning to cling on to life support due to the expensive expenses for the studio each month, along with the rebranded, costing a few thousand. Although Ace kept Sam's studio in Australia running until the end of the year, his team wasn't able to revive the studio for 2018. Ace C Chief is currently a champion sports player after retiring from Stock car racing. He slowly lost his family with his latest loss of Carter in 2018. ACE C CHIEF was glad to hear that Carter died. He keeps in regular contact with Ryder and Sam and are good friends with each other to this very day and often invites them both to his events. On 16 May, Ace had undergone surgery. In 2019, Ace's brother Kevin almost died in Adventure Bay hospital but was revived minutes after. In May 2019, Ace will be confirmed a professional racer for PawPatrolracing and his office will remain at the glass building where PawPatrolracing LLC will be located, along with Kevin, Barry and Austin. Ace announced he will retire from racing in July 2019. His last race was on 30 June 2019. Ace retired on the same day that Ryder departed from the company. Kevin and Austin are the remaining employees from the golden triangle. Despite this, Ace races part-time since Wilson took over as Ace's successor in July 2019. Kevin was also promoted to professional racing driver at around this time. PawPatrolracing under administration (May - September 2018) Doomsday dawned on 8 May 2018, when Ace was seconds away to shutting down PawPatrolracing when Sam rescued the team with an ultimate plan. The company came back online the next day, under administration. In the later weeks, Sam had announced that he rescued the company at the last minute just before the doors were locked forever. A week later, Ace had undergone surgery. In September 2018, Ace and his brother Kevin were transferred to the new PawPatrolracing, following the new and current ownership with Austin and Ryder owning the failing PawPatrolracing racing team. Sam Wilkes Corporation became the parent company, signing an agreement with the new owners of PawPatrolracing. Austin said that If he and Ryder hadn't purchased PawPatrolracing, the company would have to opt into Chapter 7 bankruptcy at the end of September, closing on December 31, 2018, effectively ending the team after four years. Heading to March 2019, Ace returned to race with PawPatrolracing as Kevin moved to Caleb's racing team (established in 2016) and Barry moved to the brother team Raggs Racers (established in 2006 as a V8 Supercars racing team before moving to the United States in 2011 as a NASCAR racing team). The Denny Hamlin Incident (April 2018) On 8 April, Ace got in to a wreck which was caused by Denny Hamlin's car crashing in to Ace at one of the races. NASCAR have tried to confirm many factors on this situation. Hamlin denied any wrongdoing and stated that the reason behind this wreck was because he hated Ace. Ace was called to fill in on Brad's behalf as Brad couldn't race for certain reasons. On 9 April, Ace stated that while Denny Hamlin may not interfere for the time being, he is certain that Hamlin would return someday. Hamlin later returned in 2019 to race on Kevin's behalf and is confirmed no longer a hater to PawPatrolracing. He remembered working with Kevin in 2013.